


Knowing What You Need

by Bennyhatter



Series: Knowing [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Daryl gets a little overwhelmed, Daryl is the perfect sub, Dom!Rick, M/M, Restraints, Rick helps him through it, Rick is a loving Dom, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Daryl, Subdrop, Subspace, This is basically mostly smut with a bit of sweetness at the end, a little bit of dirty talk, bottom!daryl, motorcycle mechaninc Daryl, sheriff's deputy Rick, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl stares at the thing dangling from Rick’s fingers and swallows thickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarylDixonGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/gifts).



> So hi guys how are y'all doing today?
> 
> This is for DarylDixonGrimes, who has no idea I wrote this and hopefully won't be mad about it, but I was having a bit of a rough time and they helped me through it like an absolute sweetheart. Also they put up with my flailing and general weirdness and have yet to run screaming, which I don't understand, BUT THIS IS FOR YOU THANK YOU FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL.
> 
> Enjoy the kink.

Daryl stares at the thing dangling from Rick’s fingers and swallows thickly. He recognizes the plug-like end of it, but he’s not so sure about the rest. It looks like a tail with reddish-brown fur and darker hints of color here and there, and overall it looks really soft. He’s not willing to touch it until he knows why, exactly, Rick has it, so he glances at his lover shyly and swallows again when he sees just how dark Rick’s eyes are right now.

“What is that?” he asks hoarsely. Rick has already shown Daryl plenty of things he’d never even heard of before in the few months they’ve been together. He was a twenty-six-year-old virgin when they met, and they’ve had a lot of fun figuring out just what kinds of things he likes. Rick’s dominance flows from his every pore, and Daryl’s submissive nature clicks with it in a way that he’d call destiny and fate if he believed in things like soulmates. Most days he still marvels at the fact that the gorgeous deputy could ever be interested in someone like him. He’s just a grungy bike mechanic with a damaged past and a level of self-esteem that’s about the size of a gnat.

“It’s a plug, Daryl,” Rick chuckles, waving it back and forth and watching the way Daryl watches the furry part of it swing from side to side. It kind of reminds him of a wagging tail.

“No shit. What kind of plug, though? Ain’t never seen nothin’ like it. You ain’t brought it out before.” He eyes the faux fur again, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and chewing on it nervously.

“That’s because I didn’t have it. I ordered it online, and it just got here yesterday. I wanted to surprise you with it.”

“Well what the fuck is it?” He doesn’t mean to sound snappy, but he’s out of his element right now and he doesn’t like feeling thrown off-balance. There hasn’t been much they’ve done that he hasn’t enjoyed thoroughly, but he’s not so sure about this particular plug.

“Watch your tone, darlin’,” his lover warns him, and he immediately drops his eyes and whines softly. “This is a tail plug. It’s a big hit for a lot of people who like pet play and such. I thought it would be interesting to try.”

“You want me to wear a tail?” How is that considered sexy? Daryl tries to imagine it, tries to picture himself walking around and feeling the tail brush against his skin with every step and the way the plug would nudge all of the spots that would make him weak in the knees. He really, really likes the feeling of being filled, but the tail part is still a little too much for him. He’d feel too much like a dog, and he’s spent long enough feeling like a wary, beaten mongrel to be comfortable with this, even if it is Rick asking him.

“I want you to be comfortable, Daryl. If it’s not something you want, I’m not going to be angry, darlin’. You know that.”

He knows all too well how Rick feels about Daryl putting aside his own discomfort because he thought it would please his Dominant lover. He knows better than to do that now, so he shifts nervously from one foot to the other and tugs at the hem of his shirt.

“We can try it, or you can give me a color. It’s your choice.”

“Red,” he replies immediately, because as much as he wants to please Rick, he’s just not at all willing to have that particular plug inside of him. He drops to his knees anyway and crawls closer; presses his face against the side of his lover’s thigh and nuzzles him. A hand drops to pet through his hair, and he hears the sound of the plug being set aside before warm fingers cup his chin and tilt his head back so he can stare up at the other man.

“Thank you for your honesty, darlin’. I’m so proud of you, that you’ve come this far.” Rick’s smile is brighter than the sun when he leans down to press a kiss against Daryl’s lips, and he whines as he tries to press closer and deepen it, but the fingers holding his chin in place tighten warningly and he immediately drops back down.

“We can still do stuff, though, right?” he asks hopefully, feeling breathless from anticipation already. His cock is already getting hard, his eyes glazing over as he imagines the things Rick could do to him, things he’ll be more than comfortable with. “Ain’t gotta stop just ‘cause’a this?”

“We can if you’re okay with it,” Rick agrees as he stands up fully and rests his hands on his hips. “How about you start by getting undressed for me, darlin’, and givin’ me a spin? Wanna get a good look at you.”

They always start this way, and Daryl’s already pulling his shirt off before his lover has finished talking. He unbuttons his jeans next, careful not to brush his hardening cock because he knows that Rick doesn’t like him doing it unless he’s got permission. Daryl likes this aspect of their relationship—he likes following Rick’s orders and pleasing him, and he likes how Rick always makes sure to take care of Daryl and ensure that he’s comfortable and enjoying himself.

Once he’s naked, he stands and slowly spins for Rick, his arms a little out from his sides so that the man can see every inch of him from his scarred and tattooed flesh to the way his cock bobs with every movement. There’s already a little bit of moisture beading at the tip, and he looks past it to his feet once he’s facing his lover again; his head bowed and a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his throat as he waits eagerly for instructions.

“You’re so gorgeous, darlin’.” Rick comes closer and reaches out to touch him, brushing calloused fingers over his nipples and smiling at the small hitch in his breath in response to the tingles of pleasure that course through him. “So strong, even if you don’t realize it. I thank the universe every day for giving me you.” Hands settle on his biceps, palms burning against his heating skin, and he whines as they slide up to settle on his shoulders. Rick applies just the smallest amount of pressure and he sinks to his knees again, leaning forward to mouth at the bulge hidden beneath the slacks of the deputy’s uniform.

“Can I?” he whispers eagerly. “Can I please?” He wants to suck Rick’s cock, because he loves having it shoved down his throat almost as much as he loves feeling it pounding into his ass until he loses the ability to speak and can only make desperate, pleading noises. Daryl hopes that’s where this is going now, because he’s already wound too tightly and he needs some form of release. He needs Rick’s low, smooth drawl dipping into a growl as his lover tells him what to do and how to do it.

“Yes, darlin’, you can. Go ahead and get me out of my pants, please. Think you deserve a bit of a treat for bein’ so good for me.”

Daryl rushes to unbuckle and unzip Rick’s pants, yanking them down along with his boxers and barely giving his cock a moment of freedom before he’s sliding his mouth down the hot, silky flesh and moaning like a cheap whore when it hits the back of his throat and sinks deeper. He swallows deliberately, tightening around it, and grinds his ass down against his heels desperately.

“God,” Rick growls, hands settling in his long hair and gripping firmly as the man tries to guide him. Daryl resists with a whine, not wanting to lose even an inch, and his lover’s next rumble is lower and full of warning. “Don’t even, darlin’. Let me.”

Eyes wet and lashes clumping from the tears, Daryl whines again but settles and lets Rick pull him half-way off his cock before shoving him back down. He chokes, saliva dripping down his chin, and his next moan spills out of him unhindered when his lover pulls out the whole way. He reaches forward, needing to touch if he’s not allowed to taste, but Rick knows him too well by now and tightens his grip in Daryl’s hair; yanks a little until he whimpers and meets the dark eyes that are staring down at him.

“Arms behind your back, darlin’. You know the rules.”

Biting at his swollen and sensitive lips, Daryl bows his head in shame and obediently crosses his arms behind his back. He does know the rules, and he loves having the structure set in place to guide him, but he still gets easily overwhelmed by his emotions and his desires, and sometimes he forgets to ask. Rick is lenient with him, understanding how hard it can be for him sometimes, but today he can’t seem to keep himself in check.

“Maybe I should take back what I said about you bein’ good,” his lover muses, and Daryl’s head snaps up, his eyes wide. He opens his mouth, but quickly closes it after a pointed look and drops his gaze again with a shiver. “You wait right there, darlin’. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Daryl is left kneeling in the family room, the fading sunlight spilling over his bared skin; his muscles twitching and his cock leaking a steady stream of pre-cum as he rips some loose skin from his lower lip nervously. He can hear Rick in their bedroom, can hear the sound of him opening their closet, and he shivers at the implications of what that could mean. There are a lot of things in that closet, and a good portion of them are not clothes.

The faint rattle of chains makes him straighten his spine, but he remembers himself this time and keeps his eyes on the ground as he hears his lover coming back with their favorite set of padded leather cuffs. He already knows where this is going, and his cock throbs. He has to clasp his hands together tightly to keep them where they are, because if he disobeys again he doesn’t even want to think about what could happen.

“Arms out in front of you, Daryl. Hold ‘em up for me.”

Rick crouches in front of him, his shirt gone but his pants still open, his cock bobbing free and shiny with the saliva that hasn’t dried yet. Daryl licks his lips and slowly offers his wrists, trying so, so hard now to be good even though Rick makes it almost impossible sometimes. Jesus, how is he expected to be able to control himself with _that_ right in front of him? They both know he can’t, which is why Rick is wrapping the cuffs around his wrists and buckling them in place, the heavy chain stretched between them clinking as the links knock together. His lover checks to make sure they aren’t too tight before standing up again, and Daryl can’t stop the low, mournful noise that slips free.

A hand cards through his hair gently, and he gasps as he presses up into the reassuring touch. No matter what, Rick still loves him, and he’ll take care of him. He’s a good Dom, and Daryl tries his best to be a good sub. It’s a dynamic that stays with them even outside of the bedroom—a lifestyle they live even when sex isn’t involved, and it’s perfect for them because it’s something that is only theirs.

“What color, darlin’?”

“Green,” he whispers, closing his eyes and tilting his head so he can nuzzle against Rick’s palm and place a gentle kiss to the meaty base of his thumb.

“What’s the word?”

“Atlanta.”

“Good boy. You know what to do.”

Keening at the praise, he barely waits for Rick to back away enough before he’s shifting onto his hands and knees, and then sliding his arms out in front of him; lowering down until his chest is pressed against the floor and his ass is still raised high, his arms stretched out in front of him and the curve of his spine reminiscent of a yoga pose. The noise Rick makes is something low and feral and possessive, and Daryl’s cock drips wetly as he shudders and closes his eyes. He feels himself sinking into the headspace only Rick has ever taken him to, muscles relaxing as he sighs sweetly and lets himself be admired. There is no nervousness here, no frantic scramble. Rick will take care of him, and he moans quietly; shudders at the answering rumble as he senses his lover moving closer more than he hears it.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, darlin’. Such a sweet boy for me.” A hand strokes along the bow of his spine, starting at his tailbone and petting along the curve until fingertips brush the tips of his wild hair. He moans again, tilting his head forward without prompting so his lover’s palm can settle against the nape of his neck and squeeze. He doesn’t have a collar, but when Rick does this, makes him feel safe and secure like this, Daryl surprises himself by how much he wants one.

“Gonna leave you here for a minute, Daryl. I will be right back. Can you wait for me?”

“Yes, sir,” he whispers, his words slurred like he’s drunk as he settles deeper into his subspace. His fingers remain relaxed on the floor, the chains on the cuffs shifting just slightly with each slow, deep breath he takes. He’s not afraid when he hears Rick padding away, because he trusts him and he knows his lover will be back soon, just like he promised.

“God, you’re such a good boy when you try to be,” the man murmurs when he’s back. Daryl cracks open his eyes just enough to see when Rick kneels beside him. A hand pets down his spine again, his skin buzzing and twitching at the gentle, loving caress, and he smiles.

“Wanna be good for ya, sir,” he murmurs. “Sorry I ain’t always able ta be.”

“No one can be perfectly behaved all the time, sweetheart,” Rick forgives. Daryl hears the click of a cap and pants quietly, rousing from his calm drifting when he hears the slick sound of Rick lubing up his fingers. He doesn’t move other than the curling of his toes, and when a wet digit slips between his cheeks he whines eagerly. “Gonna stretch you, darlin’, and then I’m gonna slide a normal plug in. And then…” He trails off to build anticipation, working that first finger in patiently and stroking against Daryl’s rippling walls as he clenches down on the intrusion and his eyes blur at the delicious sting of being stretched and filled even if it’s only a finger for now. He waits for Rick to finish, breath already hitching and his muscles trembling. His shoulders are starting to burn from the position he’s put them in, but it only enhances the pleasure so he doesn’t pay much attention to it. “I think I’m gonna punish you for acting out. ‘Cause I know you can’t help yourself sometimes, Daryl, but I know you can try a little harder, too; you just don’t. Sound fair?”

“Yes, sir, _please_ ,” he moans, tilting his hips and further enunciating the curve of his body as a second finger teases into him and his next breath shudders out of him in little hitching gasps. His nails dig into the floor, the little flares of pain making his eyes roll back in his head, and he keens when the fingers inside him crook and press against his prostate mercilessly. He bucks with a shout, knees smarting when he drags them against the floorboards; settles quickly when Rick lets up and goes back to stretching him to give Daryl time to collect himself.

“I like hearing you ask for things, Daryl. Love that filthy mouth when you beg. Can you beg for me, my sweet boy?”

“Please, sir, please, can I have another finger? Want three of ‘em in me, _need_ it. Want ya ta fill me with the plug and spank me, ‘cause I been bad and I need ta learn. Please, I just, ya gotta-” He chokes off into a whine, his words coming out too jumbled to make any sense as he knocks his forehead against the floor and rocks his hips back into every twist and push of Rick’s fingers. When the third one presses in, he moans so loudly that it echoes through the room, and he has never been happier that they have their own house, because if they lived in an apartment then their neighbors would probably be scandalized on a constant basis. “Please,” he gasps, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and his mouth wet from the saliva he can’t stop producing. “Please, sir, I need it. _Please._ ”

“Okay, Daryl, it’s okay. Shh, darlin’, just breathe for me. Gonna give you what you need, okay?” Rick calms him with gentle touches as his fingers slide free. He almost begs to have them back, because he hates the empty feeling of not having the man inside of him, clenching down on nothing and whimpering in distress until he feels the smooth, rounded tip of the plug nudge teasingly against his hole. He flushes in response to the press of it, his cheeks burning and his tongue heavy against his bottom lip as he pants and squirms.

“Please,” he whispers, sounding broken and desperate and everything he absolutely is, and Rick leans down to press a gentle kiss against the back of his head at the same time that he pushes the plug in in one swift, smooth slide. Daryl keens and claws at the floor, the chains rattling loudly as he feels the heavy weight of the toy settle inside of him and nudge against his prostate enough to be noticed but not enough to give him what he needs.

“So perfect for me, Daryl,” his lover whispers in his ear. He licks the shell and bites down gently, and Daryl twitches with a quiet sigh and turns his head to welcome more of it. “Such a good boy. Don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m not letting you go until you decide you don’t wanna be here.”

“Always wanna be here, sir.” Nuzzling against the smooth, stained wood beneath his cheek, he licks his lips and glances up at Rick shyly. Whatever he looks like, it’s enough for his lover’s pupils to blow out so widely that there’s almost no iris left, his eyes black with lust and warm with love as he cups a hot palm over the curve of Daryl’s left ass cheek.

“That makes me so happy to hear, darlin’. You ready for your spanking, now?”

“Yes, please. Want it, sir.”

“I know you do. Gonna give you ten, and then I’ll get that plug out. What color, Daryl?”

“Green.” Daryl closes his eyes and turns his head to rest his forehead against the ground, panting raggedly and rocking his hips back in tiny shifts to try and get the plug to press harder against where he needs it. When the first smack lands, it’s right against the base of the toy and he _screams_ from the way his prostate is nailed in response, his whole body surging and his ass stinging, because Rick gave him a good swat.

“ _More,_ ” he begs, curling his hands into fists and shaking like a leaf as he grinds his forehead against the hard floor. “God, please, sir, another. Please, I want it.” He’s babbling and he doesn’t even care, because Rick spanks him again, avoiding the plug this time, but the blow still makes him clench down on it and he whines through his teeth as he grinds them. His cock must be almost purple by now, and there’s a puddle beneath him because he’s dripping so badly, but Rick hasn’t said he can come yet, and he will not disobey the man in this.

“You’re such a good boy, Daryl. Look at you, holding yourself back for me. I’ll let you come soon, darlin’, I promise. You just take your punishment like I know you can.”

“Yes, sir,” he whimpers, and that gets him the third spank. He keens, dragging his cheek through the drool he couldn’t swallow back down, and tucks his face against the side of his arm as he takes the rest of his punishment; begging and pleading and sobbing out breaths that are almost painful because he’s so overwhelmed that he almost can’t stand it. He’s shaking even harder by the time the final smack lands, this one hitting the plug perfectly just like the first one did and grinding it against his prostate hard enough that stars explode behind his eyelids and he has to bite his lip so hard he almost breaks skin to keep himself from coming.

Rick soothes his reddened flesh and presses kisses against his tailbone, bringing him back from the brink until he’s just trembling faintly instead of outright shaking. “So good, darlin’. Took it so well. I’m going to take the plug out now, and then I’ll give you what you need. Sound good to you?”

If Rick takes the toy out right now, Daryl’s not going to be able to hold himself back. He’ll come, and he doesn’t want that, so he gasps, “Yellow!” Rick immediately reaches out to help him into a less strenuous position, moving him carefully so as not to jostle the plug too much. It’s still enough to make Daryl whimper, his teeth digging into his lip until he’s not even sure if it’s bleeding or not.

“Easy, sweetheart, you’re okay,” his lover whispers. Gentle hands cup his face as Rick comes to kneel in front of him, making sure Daryl’s not going to collapse from where he’s settled on his hands and knees. “What do you need, Daryl?”

“Need a minute, sir.” Dropping his head, he licks at the sore spot and uses that pain to help bring clarity. “’M sorry, was just…. ‘s too much, didn’t wanna come ‘fore ya said I could. Didn’t wanna disappoint ya.”

Rick lifts his head again so their foreheads can press together, peppering gentle kisses against his face and wiping away his tears. “No, sweetheart, you’re okay. You needed a minute and you let me know. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much, Daryl.”

“Love ya too.” Nuzzling closer shyly, he seeks out Rick’s lips and lets out a happy sigh when he’s given a warm kiss. He’s moving further from the edge, the need still very much present but no longer as overwhelming as it had been thanks to Rick and his ability to always know exactly what Daryl needs even when he himself sometimes isn’t sure.

“Green,” he whispers, offering the word before his lover can ask for it, and Rick presses one last kiss to his lips before standing and petting a hand through his hair.

“Do you want to stay like this, or do you want to get back down for me?”

Daryl takes a moment to think about it, the chains dragging against the floor as he moves a little. Up on his hands and knees like this, he can brace himself better, but he loves how deep Rick gets when Daryl’s in the other position; how much more thrilling it is that Rick is the only thing keeping him steady like that, and it shows just how much trust he has for his lover.

“Down,” he decides, and Rick steps out of the way so he can slide back to how he was before with a contented sigh. His shoulders are burning a little more now, but it’s a sensation he relishes as Rick crouches down behind him again and grips the base of the toy. Taking a deep breath, he relaxes himself and moans at the way the toy drags against clinging, desperate muscles as it’s slid out of him. “Please, Rick,” he breathes, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands uncurling to lay flat against the floor as strong hands grip his hips and the head of his lover’s cock nudges his balls.

“Can I hear it one more time, sweetheart?” Rick asks as he leans over Daryl and nuzzles against the middle of his back. His hot breath sends tingles through the younger man, pleasure dripping down his spine like melted wax and settling heavily in his belly as he moans a little louder.

“Please, sir, want ya ta fuck me.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Rick slides into him, and he’s so much bigger, so much _more_ , than any toy could ever be. For Daryl, it’s like coming home, his mouth dropping open as he whines at the pressure and stretch and the deliciously wonderful feeling of being filled. He’s already nearing the edge again, his breaths quickening back into the ragged gasps from before as Rick starts to pull out slowly. Daryl cries out and clenches his muscles, not wanting to lose this, and his lover croons soothingly as he rubs his thumbs against Daryl’s lower back.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

“Please,” he whimpers, squirming and not even caring if he’s got bruises or abrasions all down his legs after this. Rick will take care of him, will massage his tired muscles and rub ointment into the hurts. He’ll wrap Daryl up in their thickest, softest blanket and stroke his hair as he gives him sips of water and small bites of food. Daryl had never known what aftercare was until he’d experienced it with Rick—had never known sex could be anything like this because all he’d had was his hands until the deputy came along and opened up a whole new world to him.

“Anything for you, Daryl.”

Rick thrusts back in, going a little harder and a little faster, and he finds Daryl’s prostate with the ease of practice. Once he’s got the right angle, he doesn’t miss once, and Daryl sobs for breath around his stream of moans and whines and incoherent pleas as he claws at the ground and shoves back as hard as he can. His vision is blurred, darkness creeping in at the edges, and he’d never known sex could be so fucking good. Rick knows how to draw it out of him, knows exactly where to touch and how hard to thrust and where to bite. His blunt teeth dig into Daryl’s burning shoulder, the throb of pain mixing seamlessly with the pleasure until he can’t focus on anything but the way Rick is slamming into him so hard the slap of their skin echoes through the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating back to them.

“Please.” Tilting his head, he tries his best to look back at Rick. “Please, sir, can I?”

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Go ahead and come for me, Daryl. Show me how good you feel.”

“Rick!” One more slam and he’s done, fingers gripping his chin so Rick can watch the expressions flash over his face, the coil twisting tighter until it snaps and he comes all over the floor without ever being touched, his cock jerking with every pulse and some cum splattering against his chest in warm droplets of white that smear as he’s rocked back and forth with every thrust.

“That’s it, darlin’. Give me all of it.” Rick fucks him through his orgasm and the aftershocks that make his muscles jump and twitch. Daryl would collapse if his lover wasn’t holding him up by his hips, and he whimpers with every rolling spark of pleasure that lights up his nerve endings even now that he’s reached his completion. He knows Rick has got to be close, and he tries to entice him into giving Daryl what they both know he wants by clenching his muscles and making everything tighter. It works against his favor, because he’s oversensitive now and he ends up whimpering and clawing at the floor a little more when Rick doubles his efforts. His lover is grunting and growling, nails biting into eager skin that welcomes the marks as Daryl arches his neck in offering.

“Please,” he hisses one last time, and Rick bites down hard on his nape as his cock swells and twitches inside of Daryl. He moans happily as the older man growls around the flesh gripped between his teeth and rolls his hips against Daryl’s ass without pulling out an inch.

When they finally do separate, he can’t quite hold back his pitiful whine. He feels Rick’s cum already starting to leak out of him, but he can’t quite find the words he’s looking for as his subtle shaking starts to become more noticeable. Rick understands, though—he always knows exactly what Daryl needs, and the plug slides back into place before gentle fingers unbuckle the cuffs and set them aside. He lets himself be gathered close against his lover’s chest, his eyes open but unable to focus. Rick strokes his wrists, checking to make sure there’s not so much as a tiny scrape even though they both know there won’t be.

When the blanket is wrapped around him, Daryl finally feels himself starting to rouse out of the space he’d been drifting in. Rick pets his hair just like he knew he would, murmuring loving words into his chilled ear as his body comes down from the overwhelming high and clarity starts to creep in again. He’d never heard of anything like sub-drop until Rick had explained it to him, and even knowing what to expect, he had been completely unprepared for it the first time. Rick had been there, though, and he’d known exactly what to do, and even though it’s still as intense as it was then, Daryl is no longer frightened of it.

“Drink, darlin’,” his lover whispers, and he opens his mouth when the rim of a bottle nudges against his lips. He’s not allowed to guzzle it—lets Rick control how much he sips and feels a little better after every swallow. When a piece of meat is offered, he takes it and chews tiredly; nuzzles his head into the crook of Rick’s jaw and presses a kiss to the warm, damp skin when the ham is gone. His lover alternates between ham, cheese, and more sips of water, still crooning softly to him until Daryl feels like he’s able to sit up on his own.

“Sorry for misbehavin’,” he mumbles, looking nervously up at Rick through his drying eyelashes.

“I know you are, Daryl. You’re a good boy. You try so hard, and I know you’ll get there. It’ll get easier to handle, darlin’. Just keep tryin’, and you’ll see.”

Rick helps him up and leads him to the bedroom, letting Daryl keep the blanket wrapped around himself even though he doesn’t feel cold. It’s the comfort of it that he’s seeking, the feeling of security that comes from being cared for by the only man he’s ever met that wanted to help him heal rather than lay new scars over the old ones. Climbing into bed, he curls up on his side and waits for Rick to join him, watching the man with sleepy eyes as he reaches for the lotion they always keep on the nightstand.

“Can you roll over for me, sweetheart?”

Daryl nods slowly and untangles himself from the blanket, settling on his front and laying his arms at his sides. He turns his head so he’s not suffocating, watching Rick as he pours some of the warming lotion into his palm and carefully straddles Daryl’s thighs, being mindful of the plug. His hands stroke over the mechanic’s shoulders, digging in carefully and working out the soreness—leaving behind the feeling of relief and the faint scent of something that reminds Daryl of the forest. He doesn’t know where Rick found this particular bottle of lotion, but it’s a lot nicer than smelling like something fruity.

“How’re you feelin’, Daryl?”

“Good,” he sighs happily, nuzzling a little deeper into his pillow and letting Rick work the lingering aches from his muscles as he massages down his back. He stops to get more lotion, and then he’s gently smoothing it over Daryl’s sore ass, which is probably going to be red and bruised tomorrow. He smiles at the thought, even though it will make sitting down a little more frustrating. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’m always perfect when I’ve got you.” Rick kisses his shoulder, not even caring about the traces of lotion still there. Daryl snorts.

“Wow, you’re just a sap, ain’t ya.”

“Laugh if you want, darlin’, but it’s true. Don’t think I don’t know you feel the same.” A teasing nip makes him shiver and whine, but he doesn’t try to deny the words. After Rick has reached his feet, the man brushes his fingers back up his calves and thighs to settle them on his ass. “Gonna take the plug out now. Relax for me.”

Daryl does, sinking bonelessly into the mattress, and even though he whimpers when the plug is removed and set on the nightstand, he can’t find it in himself to be too upset. Rick helps him to ease onto his back so he can tend to the scrapes and bruises on his legs and knees, working his way back up Daryl’s body to his shoulders again before checking his arms and rubbing them, too. He’s almost asleep by the time his lover is done, but he rouses himself enough to open his eyes when Rick’s weight leaves the bed.

His lover takes the plug into the bathroom to be cleaned later and comes back with a warm, damp cloth. He wipes the last traces of cum from Daryl’s skin, cleaning him carefully and with a reverence that makes his heart soar. There’s not much they can do about the cum still inside of him, so Rick cleans up what’s already leaked out onto his thighs before wiping himself down and chucking the washcloth back into the bathroom. Daryl hears it hit the mirror and chuckles.

“Two points,” he slurs, sleep creeping up more insistently.

“Please, that was worth at least five. I got it in the sink, even.” The deputy turns to give him a mildly offended look before switching off the lights.

“Didn’t see it, don’t believe it. Two points.”

Rick slides into bed beside him with a huff and drags the covers over both of them. Daryl burrows against his side immediately, pressing a kiss against his lover’s chest and feeling the steady thump of his heart against his lips.

“No faith,” his lover pouts, his hair a mess and his eyes twinkling in the dark. Daryl presses a kiss to his mouth, humming noncommittally but unable to keep himself from smiling. Rick chuckles and kisses back. Neither of them deepen it, too tired and relaxed to make it dirty the way they both love. Daryl pulls back first and lays his head on Rick’s shoulder, draping an arm across the man’s chest and feeling fingers brush against his lower back.

“Can I have a collar?” He doesn’t mean to say it, his sleep-fuzzy mind not taking the time to kick in with his filter before the words slip free. He feels the kiss Rick nuzzles against his hair.

“Would you like one?”

“Yeah.” It’s said so quietly, but there’s no hint of uncertainty. The thought of wearing a collar, of wearing such a visible mark of Rick’s ownership, makes his stomach flutter with warmth. It doesn’t feel degrading, to him—doesn’t make him feel anything but safe and secure and like he’s Rick’s when he thinks of walking around with a collar that people will see. The opinions of others don’t matter when it comes to how Rick makes him feel.

“What color, Daryl?”

“Green,” he hums, more asleep than awake but still absolutely sure.

“Then yes, darlin’. Anything for you.”

Daryl slips into his dreams with a smile on his face and Rick’s love warming him from head to toe.


End file.
